


A Drink For Free

by AvatarAang7, Kainorian



Series: Drinks Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainorian/pseuds/Kainorian
Summary: Opal and Jinora managed to talk Korra into going out for a night into town. Of course, what they hadn't mentioned was that they would be heading to a lesbian bar.Modern Korrasami AU with some Jinopal in the background.





	

Korra was pretty pissed off right now. She had a temper, sure, and her friends all knew that, but it wasn't something that couldn't be kept in check. They knew that if they didn't purposefully push her buttons, there was no risk of Korra blowing up at them.  
  
But right now, they were pushing it. Korra has known all of her life that she wasn't gay, and generally felt pretty comfortable with that. Of course, that's not the same as saying she had a problem with it somehow, because really, she didn't. Two of her closest friends were gay, but this never affected their friendship somehow. Why would it? Both Opal and Jinora had been fairly cautious about coming out to her (in fairness, Korra already knew about Opal, Jinora could hide it a little easier because she was bisexual) but nothing had changed afterwards.  
What she did have a problem with was that Pinky and Perky had lied to her.  
  
'Let's go out for a night into town,' they had said. 'It'll be fun,' they said. Of course, what they hadn't said was that they planned on going to a lesbian bar to score some for them, condemning Korra to drinking tasteless beer by her lonesome, hoping for a naive guy to be dragged along here as well. What made it worse was that she was pretty close to being broke, but then again, what self-respecting student isn't.  
  
It was fairly probable that Korra would have the last laugh though, given how it was pretty obvious to everyone except for Opal and Jinora that they were meant to be together. Either they were oblivious to it, or they were deliberately avoiding it, but the fact was, they should be an item.  
  
Opal and Jinora were currently dancing with girls they didn't know and probably would never see again, but it didn't matter, because it was meant to be a one-night-thing either way.  
  
"You look very lonely," a voice behind her said. Korra turned around, seeing a girl standing there, and it did have her slightly jealous.  
  
Even though Korra took pride how she kept her body in peak physical condition, there was that incessant niggling little doubt in the back of her mind, always telling her that it would be better if she looked more lady-like. Should be noted that her uncle fueled that thought, since he was trying to make up for failing to turn his own daughter into a proper lady.  
  
The girl before her got this right. Her long slender legs protruded from a short burgundy dress, which showed off her exceedingly feminine figure, and found the sweet spot between being risqué but not slutty.  
  
On top of that was her perfect long, flowing hair, which was something Korra had never been able to do. She had it long for years, but it knotted so badly that a few months ago, she'd had enough and decided to go to the hairdresser and cut it off, letting it fall just over her ears.  
  
"I guess I am," Korra replied. "Turns out that I need better friends."  
  
The girl chuckled. "What happened there?"  
  
"Do you see those two on the dance floor, back to back, who are probably gonna start making out with each other any minute now?" she asked, pointing to Opal and Jinora. "Pinky and Perky lied to me, or at least, they didn't tell me we were going to a lesbian bar."  
  
At this, the girl looked slightly puzzled, but the light in her head went on soon enough. "You're not gay?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Nope," Korra definitively said, and took another sip of her beer. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Hmm," the girl said, rubbing her chin. "Well, due to a lack of people who are honest with me either way, care for a drink? On me."  
Korra was kind of surprised by this. "Are you sure? Kind of wasting your time if you're just looking for an easy lay."  
  
"Meh, I'm not that desperate, but I could do with the company." She gestured over to the bartender, quickly ordering two shots. "I give you a shot if you give me your name."  
  
"I'm Korra," she smiled, kind of impressed by how easy she was talking to her.  
  
"Asami," the girl replied, putting a small glass in front of Korra. "Bottoms up." With this, she quickly downed it.  
  
Once again, Korra was vaguely impressed. "You strike me as someone who's done this before."  
  
Asami smiled. "I have." She smiled as Korra hesitantly looked at the glass, cautiously sniffing it. "Relax, I haven't drugged it or anything."  
  
"Well, I'm more concerned about what it is. I like shots, but shots don't like me."  
  
At this, Asami laughed out loud. "If you don't want to drink it, just give it to me, I won't be offended."  
  
Korra chuckled. "What, and give up a chance for free alcohol? I think not." She put the glass to her lips, killing it back in one swig just like Asami had. "That burns," she said, feeling the burn in her throat.  
  
"Makes sense, that drink is half alcohol."  
  
"Yep, that would explain a few things."  
  
It briefly fell silent between them, Korra seeking out her friends on the dance floor. By now, they had switched to dancing with each other. "Are you a virgin?" Asami asked, which had Korra flabbergasted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you a virgin? You know, had sex at least once."  
  
"I know what a virgin is, but that's hardly the first question to ask in polite conversation."  
  
Asami smiled. "In fairness, I did ask you for your name first."  
  
This was something Korra didn't really have a clever reply to, mostly because it was true. After opening and closing her mouth several  
times without an answer, she decided on one. "Still, it's quite personal to ask someone that."  
  
"Maybe, but it works. I'm your total stranger, and yet we're still talking."  
  
"Good point," Korra conceded.  
  
Asami smiled again. "So are you or what?"  
  
"What does it matter? You're not a contender."  
  
"You're getting very defensive."  
  
Korra scoffed. "Well, yeah, like I said, I think it's pretty personal. But because you bought me a drink, I'll have you know that I'm not."  
  
"There we go," Asami smirked. "Did you like it?"  
  
"Alright, now you're getting to the point that your goodwill is running out."  
  
Asami shrugged. "You don't have to answer it. I'm just trying to see what I can get you to tell me before you tell me off, which is right about here, I suppose."  
  
"You're damn right it is." Korra fell silent here, and looked over to her friends on the dance floor. Just in time as it turned out, because it was right at the time Jinora and Opal turned around to dance with each other. It did put a smile on her face, because the way they did it was... well, the best word Korra could think of to describe it was 'provocative'.  
  
"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Asami commented.  
  
Korra nodded. "They sure do."  
  
"You could be too."  
  
"Oh for the love of God, are you that convinced you can turn me gay?"  
  
Asami smiled. "I am very persuasive." She chuckled, quite pleased with her remark, but Korra wasn't amused. "Oh come on, it was just a joke. Besides, you don't just 'turn' gay. Some people just don't realize it."  
  
"And you think I'm one of those people?"  
  
"Well... Have you ever been with a girl?"  
  
Korra shrugged. "No, but I've also never been shot, and I can tell you that would hurt. Not everything has to be empirical."  
  
"Fair enough," Asami said with another chuckle. "Still, it's worth a shot. Dance with me for a bit? I'll buy you another drink afterwards."  
  
"So now you're bribing me into dancing with you?" Korra scoffed. "I suppose that's one way to do it, but there are girls who'll do more than dance with less effort."  
  
Asami laughed. "Not my type of girl. Anyway, what do you say? Good fun and good legsercise."  
  
Korra chuckled. "Fine, you get your wish."  
  
She followed Asami onto the dance floor which was still crowded with couples that were mindlessly swaying to the music. Most of them didn't pay attention to the beat and just danced to their own rhythm. She could see Jinora and Opal, who were still dancing with each other, shooting her encouraging looks. Korra had to refrain from rolling her eyes.  
  
Admittedly, Asami was gorgeous, but Korra was the only one here not into that. She only agreed to dance because … Well, probably because she didn't want to drink herself into oblivion all night. Dancing with Asami couldn't be that bad, after all. It's not like that one dance would change anything. Asami would be getting her a free drink after, so it couldn't do any harm.  
  
“Ever been on a dance floor before?” Asami looked at her amusingly. “Usually, you're supposed to dance and not stare at the ceiling.”  
  
Korra looked back at the woman. She snorted. “Yeah, but I'm not really a top-notch dancer. My experiences with dance floors involve lots of alcohol and a hangover after.”  
  
Asami chuckled. “Fair enough. Let me give you a tip: dancing requires actually listening to the music and to find your own beat you can dance to.”  
  
Korra rolled her eyes. “I don't need tips from you. I know how to dance.” She hesitated. “Well, more or less. At least I tend to not trip over my toes.”  
  
“Just follow my lead,” the girl said and continued to dance, swinging her hips to the music while moving her arms effortlessly around her body. Korra had to admit that she was quite good but she'd never say it out loud.  
  
Asami shot her an expectant look. “Are you gonna stand there all night or do you plan on actually having some fun? You should put more effort into it if you want that free drink.”  
  
Clearly annoyed, Korra crossed her arms. “One, I didn't want to come to this bar in the first place and two, I'm definitely not going to make a fool of myself. I might have a soft spot for good beer and bacon but my dignity comes first. There's a certain line I don't cross and this is it. You'll have to have fun on your own.”  
  
Smirking, Asami said, “You didn't tell me you're a total tease.” With that, she didn't seem to pay attention to Korra anymore and just continued to dance and swayed her hips even more while doing so. Korra wasn't having any of this and was about to leave when she caught the knowing look on Asami's face.  
  
“At least your friends know how to have fun.”  
  
Korra turned around to the direction she was looking at and quickly wished she hadn't; not far away from them she could see Jinora and Opal kissing each other. Not to get anything wrong; she _was_ happy for them but on the other side it reminded her of her current situation which she had to thank those two for. And yet, she smiled. It was about time Pinky and Perky found each other.  
  
_'Guess there's always a happy end.'_  
  
“You know, trying doesn't hurt.”  
  
She turned around to face Asami again. She snorted. “I told you it won't happen. You might be very persuasive - which, I'll admit, is impressive - but I won't change my mind,” she said decisively.  
  
Asami smiled. “If you are so determined, a kiss should do no harm, right?”  
  
Korra thought about it. _'Why is she so keen on me?'_ She always knew that her appearance was appealing to a lot of people, though she didn't think Asami would go for the athletic type. But she had a point: why being so defensive about it?  
  
There was nothing to lose, anyway. She'd been involved with boys her entire life and never had feelings for girls. Why should that change now?  
  
_'Might as well get it over with.'_  
  
“Fine, have it your way.”  
  
Korra didn't really know what to expect. Opal had given her the rundown somewhat, but that wasn't saying much either. She kept her pants securely shut, so to speak.  
  
But when Asami's lips actually met hers, the feeling was nothing short of electrifying. Her lips were soft, _'God'_ , were they soft. No boy Korra had ever kissed could come close to this. They ranged from chapped to needy to drool-pool, but Asami's were amazing.  
In the end though, the red lips left hers, Korra felt lightheaded, and instantly missed the sensation of those on her own.  
  
Maybe she was just a little gay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this fic was written by AvatarAang7, but he then lost inspiration and asked me to finish it. Of course, I took over and well, this is the end result. Hope you like it!


End file.
